


You Shine So Bright

by Loveislove87



Series: Robron Week 2019 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Colors, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: Robert's first Pride Festival





	You Shine So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Robron Week Day 4 - Colors

Robert sat on the couch, his knee anxiously moving up and down, waiting not so patiently for his sister and his friends to be ready  to go .

He looked down at his hands which, no matter how many times he washed them, seemed to accumulate more glitter.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, deciding one more beer would probably be okay.

As he popped the top,  his friends descended  down the stairs.

Vic had on her rainbow tank top, hair in pigtails with red and yellow ribbon tied in.  Her eyeshadow was bright blue and she had on rainbow tights.

Vanessa had found a pink dress with a large rainbow on the front when she and Robert went to the shops a few weekends ago.  She wore that with a pride flag painted on her cheek.  Vanessa’s sister, Tracy, was wearing a pride shirt she picked up at last year’s event having attending with Ness the year before.  Matty was wearing his turquoise shirt and trans rights pin with a backwards hat that said “Protect Trans Kids.”  

Robert smiled.  A year  ago  he never thought he’d be here, surrounded by friends who were so different yet so supportive.  It had been a long time coming but finally, at thirty, Robert had decided to come out as bisexual to Vic.  She could not have been more amazing, giving him a hug, saying she loved him and then  instantly changing the subject to  how she was hoping Matty would be asking her out soon.

Eventually, he chatted with others in his village and found out that no one really cared about his sexuality.  Sure, he knew it would be a topic of gossip for a bit, but no one treated him differently or made him uncomfortable.  As simple as it sounds, Robert was worried people would be mean to him.  He was lucky, he supposed, that he was surrounded by either kind or indifferent people.

So here he is, in his living room, surrounded by his friends, dressed in his bi-pride t-shirt and purple shorts with multi-colored glitter  that Tracy had attacked him with  decorating his hair, ready to head out to his first ever pride festival.

_____________

When they  arrived  Robert was instantly overwhelmed.  He’d never been to an event before with so many people gathered in one place.  People of all ages, colors, sizes and styles were rushing around him, mostly drunk it appeared, but  clearly  having a blast.

They had missed the parade but the street festival was just kicking off with loads of street vendors and musical acts.  Robert made sure to keep close with his group but was in awe of what he saw around him.  Everyone seemingly comfortable with themselves, their partners, their friends, their family.  

He couldn’t help but smile, blinking back tears.  A part of him was so sad that he had waited as long as he had to come out.  He had been so afraid that he never realized there was such a large, welcoming community he could have turned to.  He was so grateful to know now.

He felt a hand in his and looked to his left to find Vic smiling up at him.  She went onto her toes and kissed his cheek.  “I’m proud of you, Rob.”

He blushed under the praise bumping his hip into hers playfully.  Vic laughed but said “I mean it.  I hope you have fun today.  Just relax and have  a good time !”

She gasped playfully.  “You never know! You may meet the love of your life here!”  She fluttered her eyes and then stuck her tongue out.

Robert rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, okay, Vic.  Stay tuned!”  

With another laugh he said,  “I’m  gonna  go grab a beer.  You want one?”

Vic made a face.  “Are you serious?  Did you see the amazing drinks they have?  I want one of those blue things with the sparkler in it, thank you very much!”

Robert groaned.  “You’re lucky I love you.”  Vic just gave a toothy smile in return, turning to jump onto Matty’s back.

________________

It took forever to get through the crowd to the drinks tent.  He  man e uvered  through a sea of yellows, greens, pinks, purples, blues, every color under the sun.  People were laughing and smiling, hugging and dancing, kissing and clearly just being themselves.  Robert smiled.   _ Someday _ , he thought to himself.   _ Someday I’ll meet someone who I can- _

He was jerked out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him so  hard  he almost fell down.  Luckily, whoever it was grabbed him just in time so Robert didn’t make a complete  ass  out of himself.

“Bloody fucking hell, I’m sorry.”

Robert turned to say it was okay but no words came.  He was face to face with the most attractive man he’d ever seen.  Dark hair covered by a backwards multi-colored ball cap, a perfectly trimmed beard framing soft lips and perfectly straight white teeth.  But his eyes.  Robert had never seen eyes that color before.

The man laughed lightly and asked, “are you okay?  People dancing like maniacs everywhere pushed me right into you.”

Robert shook his head, trying to get his focus back.  The stranger’s smile faded and now had concern written all over his face.

“Oh,” Robert said quickly.  “No I’m fine, I’m okay.  I’m clumsy anyway so it wouldn’t have taken much to knock me over.”

The beautiful man smiled.  “Good.  Can I buy you a drink to make up for it  anyway...”   He looked expectantly at Robert.

Robert had never moved so quickly, shooting his hand out towards his new acquaintance.  “Robert.  I’m Robert.”

The man smiled that blinding smile again.  “Nice to meet you, Robert.”  He took Robert’s hand in his, causing what felt like a shiver of electricity move between them.

“I’m Aaron.”

_____________________

Robert had completely lost track of time.  And his friends.  But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He and Aaron had wandered around the festival together, chatting about sports and music, school and movies, checking out some of the tents, eating a bunch of shit food and laughing like idiots.

Robert was pretty sure he was already in love.

Once the sun had set and the party really seemed to be  amping  up, they found a relatively quiet corner with some tables, out of the way.

The two men sat across from one another sharing their stories.  Aaron’s coming out had been shockingly traumatic but it just made him more beautiful to Aaron, to know someone could pull themselves back from such a difficult time.

Although Robert’s coming out had been terrifying, it wasn’t nearly as  earth  shattering as Aaron’s.  Unsurprising though, Aaron wasn’t competing.  He was respectful and asked questions, clearly wanting to get to know Robert better.

Once they both started yawning, they headed back to the main square.  

“I should really try finding my friends.  I haven’t seen them all day and they’re my ride.”  Robert shrugged, feeling awkward.  He didn’t want to get left behind but he really didn’t want to stop talking with Aaron.  

“Yeah, same here.  My mate’s probably  yaking  in a bathroom somewhere at this point,” Aaron laughed.

Robert couldn’t look away.  He felt an unexplainable connection to Aaron and knew he wanted to stay with him, be in his presence, learn how to exude his level of confidence.  

Robert cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Thank you.  For making today really special for me.”  He offered a small, bashful smile.

Aaron just grinned.  “My pleasure.  It’s really not so bad.  Especially when you have someone to share it with.” 

Robert got lost in the blue of Aaron’s eyes.  He decided it was now or never.  Quickly, Robert moved forward placing a kiss to Aaron’s lips.  He pulled back, nervously wondering what Aaron may have thought.  He had no need to worry though, as Aaron brought Robert closer to him once more with a hand at the back of his head.  This kiss was much deeper and filled with want and affection.

When they pulled away, Robert couldn’t help but smile with the blush that he felt moving across his cheeks.  

Aaron moved his hands to Robert’s reddened cheeks and smiled.  “Let me take you out some time.  We’ll have a beer or see a film, whatever.”

Robert smiled and nodded.  “I’d love that.”  

After they exchanged numbers, both men still seemed to be having a hard time leaving each other’s company.  It was Aaron who finally made the decision for them.

“Alright, I really have to go now,” he said with a laugh.  “But here.”

Aaron took off his hat revealing a head of dark curls that Robert desperately wanted to card his hands through.  He popped it onto Robert’s head and stepped back, nodding his approval with a smile.

“A gift for you to remember the day by.”

Robert lifted his hand, adjusting the hat so it was on a bit more secure.  Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron once more.  “I definitely don’t need a gift to remember today.”

Aaron seemed to melt a bit.  With one more chaste kiss Aaron started to walk backwards toward the car park.  “Don’t forget to call me.”

Robert just scoffed.  “As if.”

He watched Aaron walk away, mesmerized by the man who had completely erased his nerves and made his heart beat accelerate.  

Aaron was incredible.  

When Robert felt like he’d seen enough, he turned and started walking in the opposite direction where he hoped his friends would still be waiting for him.

“Hey Rob!”

Robert stopped and turned.  The use of a simple nickname made him absolute goo.

“Pride looks good on you by the way.”  Aaron tilted his chin, indicating the hat, but both men knew the double meaning to be true.

“Yeah,” Robert smiled.  “I think so, too.”


End file.
